free_realms_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackpaw Werewolf Pack
Blackpaw Werewolf Pack was one of the founders of the Werewolf Empire, it used to reside in blackspore and is under the leadership of founder Alex Realms Blackpaw Was officially created on June 11th, 2011. It is currently 4 years old. Ranks (Old, before collapse) Alpha: Alex Realms (Black Paw) Beta: Balto (Midnight Paw) Officers: 1. StoneTeller 2. Margret 3. Morphling 4. Eli Wolfheart 5. Dakøta Pack History Black Paw rose at the end of the First Great war, after Alex Realms fled the First Werewolf Empire in favor of a more human lifestyle. Alex took up becoming a ninja, and became a high ranking Ninja, going by the fitting name of "raging wolf" (although the ninjas were unaware Alex was a wolf). Realms was then convinced by his old friend Light Claw to return to the werewolf world, after he found her wounded in a Vampire attack on Lakeshore, in which the Flying Dragon Clan defended the city. Light Claw was taken in (in human form) by the Dojo, where she was able to find and convince her old friend to return. Seeing the unstable state of the wolf world, Realms left Lakeshore that night for Blackspore. Upon arrivial to Blackspore, Black Paw noticed several distinct changes to the wolf world since he had last been in it. Black Paw was the last of the Wolves of the First line to be active in blackspore, as Black Pelt had settled in snowhill, and Black Forest resided in the wilds. The wolves of this post-imperial era were divided amongst themselves, settling borders in blackspore and constantly warring. Realms then tried to reunite them under one roof, but soon discovered that the general wolf population had no intentions of uniting so easily. It was then that Alex Realms founded Blackpaw Werewolf Pack, in hopes to unite all wolves. From the start, Blackpaw was a militaristic group, which took great pride in its fighting ability. Leader Alex Realms took great pride in training the greatest warriors of his time. This pride and ability set blackpaw out from the other packs, and sometimes resulted in conflict for the pack Blackpaw's first confrontation with an enemy started the Second Great War . During the war, Blackpaw was the main pack opponent to the Renegade Vampire faction, although several packs took part in the war, Black Paw was recognized as enemy #1 by the vampires. Toward the end of the war, Blackpaw began to show its true mission, having allied 3 of the 4 largest packs active at this time. At the end of the second great war, Blackpaw recruitment surged, resulting in its surpassing in members to Bloodclaw Werewolf pack, which subsequently fell for unknown reasons. It was at this point that all of Blackspore became free for the taking, and was claimed by Blackspore, despite opposition from rogue vampires. After the fall of the old Werewolf Packs, Blackpaw experienced a period of lonliness, being the only werewolf pack, and controlling all of blackspore. It was then that Blackpaw began to form relations in the Warrior Cat World, although not friendly ones. Attempting to reclaim a small sliver of previously Wolf land, Realms led an assualt on Darkmoon Clan. This attack was justified blackpaw's alliance with Eclipse Clan, whose leader, Christopher Foxface, was previously a Blackpaw Wolf. With the alliance of the two, Blackpaw Werewolf Pack stormed the main territory of Darkmoon Clan and cornered their leader, Leopardstar. The two leaders then negociated a peace settlement under the agreement that the clan would surrender cat territory directly outside of Blackspore, which became the only held Wolf land outside of Blackspore until the beginning of the Second Werewolf Empire. Blackpaw then became renouned for its unmatched fighting ability and savegry, never losing a battle. Towards the beginning of the next halloween (2012), several stem-off packs began to rise beside blackpaw. Former Leader Aliesha founded Nightfall Werewolf Pack, which hopped territories until finally settling in Snowhill. From halloween 2012 to Halloween 2013, Several new packs, including Nightfall, Blackpaw, Redclaw, and Werewolves of the Moonlight, formed an uneasy alliance called the werewolf council, which was a tenative alliance between these wolves. During the council meetings, Wolf Code was officially written. As Halloween 2013 began to open, Redclaw Werewolf Pack broke off of the Werewolf Council due to personal disputes between leader breyerhorse101 and Alex Realms. This impacted the formation of the Werewolf Empire. On October 2nd, 2013, Alex Realms introduced the revised provision of the Werewolf Empire which was adopted by Nightfall, Blackpaw, and Werewolves of the Moonlight, officially giving rebirth to the Werewolf Empire. On December 9th, a desire for a reevaluation of the werewolf code almost resluted in a civil war, but was avoided due to the joint efforts of several pack leaders. It has now been decided that Wolf code will be rewritten and an unnamed new wolf order formed from this new code, this process is still pending. Pack Rules 1. All Blackpaw Wolves will be loyal to Blackpaw. Any allegiance to an outside guild/group will not be tolerated when the group becomes an enemy or begins conflict with the pack. 2. All Blackpaw Recruits must attend at least 2 basic training activities, run by either Alex Realms himself or any of the Officers. This rule can be nul or void if the recruit was previously a blackpaw wolf or has preformed some deed or service that Alex Realms sees fit for promotion. 3. Fighting within the pack is prohibitied; we're a family, act like it. 4. No attacking any cat/wolf/horse/whatever without plausable reason to do so. 5. Spies are not allowed. If you have questions for my pack, just ask. We keep no secrets. Associated Events below are events in which Blackpaw was affiliated with, 1. The Second Great War 2. The Blackpaw-Darkmoon Conflict 3. The Legend Moonstar Incident 4. The Blackpaw-Darkhollow Conflict